Christmas with Matthew and Roderich
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: THREESOME PAIRING! PruCanAus: Gilbert is kicked on on Christmas day and ends up celebrating Christmas with that prissy aristocrat and Matthew. Rated for Gilbert's mouth; the most awesome maple piano to ever exist! R


Verdammt.

I know that Specs was dating my awesome Canadian friend, but honestly! COME ON! It was stupid and he wasn't going to spend the holidays alone…

Not that he hated being alone.

Ja, being alone was awesome!

It was just that…

Pfft, just nothing.

Gilbert turned the corner and breathed into his hands to warm them up. Unfortunately, due to a little reconnaissance on a certain Italian at West's house, Germany had actually kicked HIM out. For the day, he was allowed to come home on the end of Christmas… he wasn't going to though.

West needed to learn that awesome was in charge, not him. Anyway…

VERDAMMT!

He rubbed his face a bit and shivered. Why was it so freaking cold outside? Gilbert sat down on the edge of the street and rubbed his hands together.

"Gilbert."

Well this SUCKED!

"Hey, Specs."

Roderich looked down at him with Matthew and Gilbert started to curse that much more mentally. Ja, Roddy, by all means, RUB the freaking Canadian in my face! Please! I would like to warm up a little today.

Roderich looked at the edge of the road next to him and grimaced, "come along Gilbert. We don't need to waste the day away."

"I'm just comfortable here, danke."

"I wasn't giving you an option, Beilschmidt."

What the heck? Gilbert stood up and shook his head, "it's not like I'm listening to you or anything. I'm just going to go inside with you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

"Hey Gilbert… why aren't you inside? We went to Germany's but you weren't there." Matthew looked at him in confusion and Gilbert continued to glare at the aristocrat.

"West was stupid so I left."

"Oh…" Matthew nodded even though he still looked confused. Damn lucky assholes…

Roderich opened the door to his house and let them go in before he shut the door behind them. Gilbert raised a brow, "expecting an invasion there Specs?"

"You never know these days. There are quite arrogant red-eyed Prussians still about despite their nation being gone."

Bullcrap at its most refined. Danke Mr. Edelstein, will you be taking autographs in the foyer after this? "Whatever… where's your beer?"

"In the kitchen as usual." Roderich kissed Matthew briefly before going into the music room and starting to play. Well, weren't they just a cozy twosome?

Whatever. He could stay, have a few beers, pick on the pair, and then run off~

"Hurry up and grab your beer if you must Gilbert. We would appreciate opening presents today."

What? THE JERK! As if he was going to sit around and watch them open presents in front of~

"I already have a beer waiting in the music room. Come on Gilbert!" Matthew dragged him to the music room and Gilbert reclined onto the couch and ignored the two.

Jerks.

Both of them.

Nothing. But. Jerks.

"Gilbert? Are you going to open your presents or continue to try to drink yourself into a coma?"

Gilbert looked at Roderich and frowned, "What?"

Roderich passed a box over and pushed his glasses up a bit, trying to hide a slight blush. "Matthew and I felt that you deserved something this year…"

Gilbert smirked and leaned forward, kissing the nation right on the lips. "I knew you couldn't resist getting me presents."

"Ja, well open it then." Roderich moved away and Canada snickered in the corner until Roderich cut him a sharp look… Not that that actually stopped him from laughing. Nein, he laughed harder and started to open his present.

"SWEET! A NEW HOCKEY STICK! I keep breaking mine."

Gilbert opened his present and paused, "you guys got me a scarf and gloves?"

"That present is more from me than Roderich. His for you is still under the tree."

Gilbert grinned and slid the scarf around his neck before grabbing the smaller box under the tree. "I bet Matthew's present was more awesome than yours Roddy."

Roderich turned to his piano and a small smirk appeared on his face. "I wouldn't count on that…"

Gilbert opened the box and stared, "paperwork… you got me paperwork?"

What kind of~

"Read it you dummkopf."

Gilbert read through it and stared at them both. "Really?"

Matthew grinned and looked over at Roderich, "we really wouldn't be together without you so… yeah."

Gilbert put the papers on the table and grabbed them both into a hug against the piano.

"Gilbert… you dummkopf, you're crushing me…"

"Aw, I think he likes it."

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

Roderich blushed deeper and Matthew kissed him lightly, "careful Gil. Roderich can only take so much attention before he melts into a puddle."

"I DO NO SUCH THIN~"

He was interrupted by a two nations descending in on him.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt,**

**will hereby be given a street in Canada as well as five meters of territory in Silesia, Austria. The land will be his to do with as he pleases and all arguments are to be given to Roderich Edelstein and Matthew Williams.**


End file.
